Long Time No See Chere
by CrazyAmateurWriter
Summary: Gypsy runs into her old mentor while shopping. Contains my oc character if you dont like then dont read thank you. I own Gypsy nothing else! Constructive Criticism is welcome!  Rated k  for mild language.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gypsy!

Hope it isn't to badly written x.x Constructive Criticism is very much welcome!

Walking through the busy streets of Bayville, Gypsy was doing her most favored of hobbies: Shopping! Already having at least five bags in her hands she made to her next store. Xavier had given her the day off and even gave her some cash to spend which she happily took. Just as she was about to enter the next store a bright shiny object from the next store over caught her eye. The Egyptian made her way over to the outside display and saw the most beautiful necklace.

Gypsy put her hand to the glass wanting to touch the emeralds that aligned the whole necklace with diamond flecks all set on the gold that went around your neck. The girl eyed it for the longest time and soon noticed the clerk was watching her with an intense glare. She glared back not caring how suspicious she looked. Looking at the necklace one last time she decided she wanted to get it, looking at the tag on the side of the necklace she visibly flinched at the high tag. Her thoughts wondered to stealing it tonight and shook her head, Gypsy knew she couldn't she knew the x-men were already suspicious of her.

The Egyptian sighed and started walking back to the Institute not in the mood for shopping after seeing the beautiful necklace. "Hey chere I thought you were goin' t' actually take dis pretty little thing here," The familiar Cajun, lulling voice made Gypsy stop in her tracks. Her whole body tensing up she turned around to see her old mentor, Gambit. He was crouching down in front of the necklace smirking at her. She glared at him crossing her still full arms over her chest, "Gambit. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Language my Egyptian beauty," The man stood walking a couple steps to Gypsy. "And if ya must know I was lookin' for some new merchandise t' take. Long time no see huh chere?"

Gypsy glared at him and her hands started to give off a purple hue, " Not while I'm around Remy and not long enough," Her voice was hard and she hissed his name, her eyes narrowing. He only laughed at her taking another step closer to her. She didn't back down and he smirked. " Ah dat hurts Gypsy. Have ya gone soft chere? Is that why you didn't take dat pretty treasure?"

The girl was about to make a snide remark but seeing the smirk turn into a confused look she hesitated, "…What are you staring at?" Gambit pointed to her shoulder which was showing from the gypsy styled shirt. It shown the x-men symbol on it in black ink, " What's dat Gypsy?"

Gypsy self-consciously covered her shoulder, " The x-men symbol if you have to know," She huffed not in the mood to discuss her occupation to her old mentor. "You know the pro-human mutants that LIVE in this town? The ones who can kick your sorry little butt."

Gambit had a good laugh at that, "Let them try mon Gypsy." Gypsy scoffed and shook her head before turning around and started to leave back to the Institute. "Ah mon chere! I think your forgetting something."

Gypsy stopped and looked around her person to see if she was missing something and as if on cue her cell phone rang from behind her. She growled low in her throat and turned around to find Gambit behind her. She ran into his chest with an "oof." "Here mon Gypsy," He handed her the phone with a smirk.

Snatching the phone from him, Gypsy looked at the caller I.D. It read Wolverine. "Damn it," She hissed. She moved out of the way of the other people as they walked by to not get in there way and answered the phone. Remy had disappeared as she done this which didn't bother her much. "Uh hey Wolf," She mumbled into the phone. "What's up?" She was looking around suspiciously in case Gambit would show up again. "You've been gone at least six hours Gyps'. Is something wrong or are you just takin' your sweet time?," Wolverine's voice was gruff like usual holding some softness in the words.

"What I have a curfew now Wolverine? Or are you just being a worry-wort," Gypsy teased starting to walk back to the institute soon forgetting about meeting Remy and the beautiful necklace. As she walked back Remy followed from the roof tops watching his former student make her way inside the Institute.

Gypsy made it into her room leaving her shopping bags on the floor. She kicked her shoes off then headed down into the kitchen not even noticing light foot steps in her room when she closed the door. She made her way into the kitchen and got a soda and a bag of chips and started back up to her room.

Once Gypsy was out of her room Remy jumped into her room. Pulling out the emerald covered necklace out of his trench coat. It glimmered in the afternoon sunlight as he set it down on her pillow with a note. After hearing foot steps heading toward the room Gambit jumped out the window without a sound.

The Egyptian walked back into her room with her snack. She laid back on her bed eating a chip. Feeling something hard under her head she sat up turning to look at her pillow. She gasped, it was that beautiful necklace from the shop. Looking questionably at the piece of paper under the necklace, she picked it up.

She looked it over once before reading it to herself.

"_Mon Chere, _

_I believe you left before I could give you this. Don't worry it's paid for so you can wear it in public. Consider it a welcome back present. I believe we'll be seeing much more of each other I decided to stay for a little while longer. Try not to miss me to much Chere We'll see each other again soon mon Egyptian beauty. _

_Sincerely, Remy" _

Gypsy blinked at the note. Looking back to the necklace she lightly picked it up. She put it around her neck and done the latch on the back, then took a look at herself in the mirror. She smiled before laying down on her bed, the note being held to her chest as she dozed off.


End file.
